Year One
by MusketeerAdventure
Summary: These are missing scenes from Year One of Stargate SG-1. And now... Chapter Eight: Rescue secured, Daniel attempts to gain clarity in reality and meaning in dreams. These are missing scenes from the season one episode, 'Thor's Hammer'.
1. Chapter 1

Year One

By: MusketeerAdventure

Chapter One summary: Dr. Jackson's life is violently altered; Jack makes a promise and Teal'c concurs. These are missing moments and my take on the season one episode of 'Children of the Gods'.

* * *

Chapter One: 'Goodbye'

Stepping through the Stargate was almost like coming home…almost.

The journey, though exhilarating was painfully uncomfortable, highlighted with strobe like flashes of color and escalating sound effects. These other worldly effects gave him not only a sense of his own smallness in the universe, but also some level of contentment.

This- being a soldier; traveling among the stars was what he was meant to do. It was how he was wired, to embrace – then combat the unknown. He missed this sensation. He missed this rush of adrenaline that shot through his veins and blotted out his mistakes…if only for a little while.

Safely deposited on the other side of the galaxy, through the winding, nauseous road of gate travel, Jack was now among his kids; and lowered his weapon. Fondly he searched their faces, recalling their sacrifices. He was relieved to be among friends.

A year had come and gone, and now he was back on Abydos. He had thought never to set foot on this desert planet again. He had to admit, it was good to be here.

Surveying his surroundings he could see that things were just as he remembered. The air smelled the same…arid and sweet. Fine grains of sand swirled about his ankles, traveled up his legs, clung to his uniform, and then settled on his skin.

Familiar faces greeted him warmly with easy smiles. Skaara stood erect; Jackson crossed his arms…pulling that invisible cloak of uncertainty across his shoulders. His, "Hello Jack" surprisingly welcome to his ear.

Everything seemed to be as it should. Nothing appeared to have changed much here at all – or had it?

A cursory glance told him no recent attacks had taken place in this chamber. The Abydonians gathered in this place seemed guarded but unafraid…happy to greet remembered allies.

Skaara still held a power over him to invoke the essence of his boy…his Charlie. Their embrace was strong, stirring his heart; conjuring up a love of father for his son.

But Dr. Daniel Jackson was not as he remembered him.

He had circumvented the man's welcome; but now that he got a good look at him, could see that somehow, something about him was different.

Outwardly, his kids had grown some inches; their shoulders broadened; hair lengthened; voices deeper. He could see that some even sprouted varied growth of facial hair. Though physically transformed, the core of them was still as he remembered.

All of them continued to hold onto the excitement of youth, the unbridled glow of reckless bravery, and a proud carriage of the body that spoke of a newly found sense of freedom. They were becoming men.

But here, standing before him was a man truly changed.

His face no longer gaunt, looked healthy…well fed. His stature here among the Abydonians was high and he could tell well respected. However there was something else, and then she appeared from the shadows to stand by his side…Daniel proudly gesturing for her to step forward.

Sha're.

Stepping into the light she grasped Daniel's arm and took possession of him. She faced him warily; but Jack knew she did not trust him.

Jack smiled slightly. Here was Daniel's rock, he supposed, as he watched the young man stand that much taller; speak that much clearer; show that much love.

When she reached to shake his hand, her grip was firm and fierce. Yes, here was the change in Daniel Jackson.

* * *

Teal'c removed his breastplate and let if fall heavily to the ground.

An opportunity had arisen, and meeting the challenge he had taken it without hesitation. Today he was no longer a slave to false gods. If he were to die now, in this instant, it would be as a free Jaffa. Leaning over he took in his first breath of freedom and stumbled as the oppressive weight of servitude was lifted.

Looking about the chamber his heart pained with the stab of grief. There was much loss here. The blood of men, women and children stained his hands; and held him hostage.

Many Jaffa who lay now at his feet…killed by his own weapon were his brothers in arms. They were husbands, and fathers – just as he. Some here even silently harbored his own beliefs, that Apophis was not a God at all, but a thief, who stole lives, technology and freedom.

Apophis and others like him would have them believe he could not die – but he knew better. As First Prime, he knew their weakness; their frailties; pettiness; lack of empathy and saw it up close. These so called gods could be defeated.

For almost a century he had been a part of this lie; committing untold atrocities in Apophis' name. At first blindly – as he rose in the ranks, until decades upon decades passed him by and his eyes were wrenched open by stories of other Jaffa who became disillusioned. Jaffa who would rather remove their symbionts and the gift of long life before annihilating another race.

And now after taking a stand, here he was…alone; shol'va; free. Free to take back his life and exact revenge. But how? What next?

"Come on. Come with us", a voice called out to him…the one from Earth. "For this you can stay at my place" – and he followed; determined to live free for a few hours more at least.

* * *

Daniel groaned and felt his head explode.

Bits of light zig zagged beneath his lids and made him nauseous. Parts of his nightmare floated on the edges of consciousness, just beyond the light. He wanted to wake up, but the nightmare would not let him go and held him under.

Sha're leaned in close, her warm breath tickled his cheek as she bit his ear lobe and laughed. Embarrassed he could feel his neck, then his cheeks flush hot. She got a kick out of teasing him, but he didn't mind. He loved to hear her laugh and see her happy.

Standing on tiptoes, she reached up to ruffle his hair and kissed him deep with great insistence. He frowned as she stroked the side of his face and whispered, "Goodbye Daniel", her voice teetering between an unusual tenor of sadness and passion. He was confused.

Goodbye? Why would this be a goodbye he wondered? He would be back in a few hours at the most and when he returned from showing off his great find, they would lay down together; love one another and sleep. Tomorrow would come and they would begin again.

But then without warning, her eyes took on an unnatural glow and she did not know him. "Sha're?", he asked, as she turned away and possessed the arm of another…a parasite who pretended to be a god. "Sha're", he screamed, begging her to turn around; see him, to stay – but blasts of fire erupted all around and he was running for his life…the gate a watery refuge to safety calling for him to hurry.

"Sha're", he called out, but the wormhole closed and she was lost.

Opening his eyes Daniel reached for his wife to pull her in close. There was much to do, and soon the day would begin. He wished now for this dream to end.

Above bright lights bombarded his vision – ratcheting up the headache which had taken up residence at the base of his skull.

"Share?", he called again. He needed to speak with her; tell her of this dream…how it terrified him, how in his dream she had become a stranger and was lost.

A hand gripped his shoulder and when he could see beyond the blinding lights – Jack stood at his side, his face unreadable; but the weight of his hand spoke volumes.

Headache expanding to his temples; painful memories rushed back in an instant. Daniel bit his lip and tasted copper. This was no dream. All of it was real, a living nightmare, one he would never wake from until he could find her and re-enter their home together. Begin the day together.

Reaching for Jack's elbow, he held on tight, afraid to let go; as he would spiral into nothingness.

Taking a shuddered breath, Daniel surveyed his surroundings and could not fathom where he was and squeezed Jack's arm the tighter. "You're in the infirmary", Jack answered. "When we came through the gate you collapsed."

Gesturing at the foot of the bed, he continued, "Teal'c carried you here and you've been out for hours."

Daniel released his vice like grip and turned to observe quietly the Jaffa Teal'c – tall, broad, stoic. Teal'c raised a brow throughout the inspection and inclined his head. Daniel was perplexed. He recalled none of this. His last memory was of extracting a much needed promise from Jack.

They would find Sha're and Skaara. They would not give up. They would find his family. Jack had said so and so it would be.

Attempting to sit up, Daniel nodded in greeting, "My name is Daniel", he croaked out as a sharp pain behind his eyes grabbed hold.

With a slight bow, Teal'c responded, "Daniel Jackson…it is an honor."

Holding onto his shoulders to help position him to lay back, Jack went on to explain, "Doc Warren says you have a concussion. You're going to be okay."

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed…his heart broken. He would never be okay.

Jack squeezed the back of his neck and murmured, "In time, you're going to be okay."

Daniel nodded and relaxed into the man's reassuring grip. "She said goodbye Jack", he began and fell silent at the memory.

Jack sat at his hip and waited.

"She said goodbye as if she knew; as if she knew we would never see each other again."

"But you will see her again", Jack insisted. "We won't stop looking; we will find her and Skaara. I promise and Teal'c will help us."

Moving closer, Teal'c stood at attention – hands held behind his back; his throat trembling, the power of guilt making it hard to breathe. "I give you my word", Teal'c pronounced. "I will help you."

At this declaration, Daniel considered the man who stood before him. He would most definitely be a formidable ally and be a great asset for Earth, but could he trust him?...believe him to be sincere?

Sensing Daniel's distrust, Teal'c reiterated with conviction, "If my word is not what you seek, then I pledge my assistance willingly."

Daniel nodded and could feel exhaustion pulling him down to sleep; down to where his wife waited patiently among the dunes. "Okay", he whispered, "Okay"; then closed his eyes eager to greet his wife, whose arms extended out to embrace him as they watched the sun drop down onto the horizon and kiss the desert floor.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I have recently watched the season one episode of 'Children of the Gods' after not seeing it for many, many years. It made me realize how much I have missed this series. I hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Upended

Year One

By: MusketeerAdventure

Chapter Two: Kawalsky's unexpected death hits hard; leaving Daniel to wonder how to navigate his new reality. This is a missing scene from the season one episode, 'The Enemy Within'.

* * *

Upended

Major Kawalsky was dead.

At the end of his life he was no longer who he was…big hearted, open; his sense of humor large and unmatched. His life had been stolen. He was a true friend, and now he was gone.

Daniel shut the door carefully behind him; then sat heavily on the cool concrete floor. Massaging the tension at the back of his neck he sighed with relief, glad to be away from all the noise, the hustle and bustle of soldiers; scientists and a military life he did not understand.

Weary, his mind would not shut down. Nothing of the host remained. Nothing of the host remained. Nothing of the host remained. The continuous loop rebuked him and was driving him insane. He could not let it go. He would not let her go.

Grabbing onto his hair he pulled with force and hoped the pain would blot out this punishing truth…that his wife was now being held hostage; a prisoner of the Goa'uld; somewhere among the stars…out of his reach. What was happening to her right now? Was she in pain?

Leaning back against the wall Daniel banged his head once against unbending stone and removed his glasses.

He wanted to rant, rave, scream…cry, anything to remove the weight of grief that squeezed his lungs and pierced his heart. He wanted to let it all out, but he was just too damn tired. Weeks of not being able to sleep for more than a few moments at a time were catching up to him. All of his hopes that somehow he would be able to save Share'; that she would be who she once was… know him, love him were crushed. Kawalsky's fate proved that.

Though raging inside, his body just wasn't able to keep up with how angry and despondent he felt. His wife abducted, family disbanded – cut off from returning home, Kawalsky dead…he just felt adrift.

Staring out over the storage closet he welcomed this cold, dark space. Nowhere else on the base afforded him any type of real privacy. Here, among the brooms; mops and cleaning supplies he could just sit, think…grieve.

Major Kawalsky was dead. Kawalsky was dead and he would no longer hear his huge laugh; unrepeatable jokes or feel his boundless positive energy.

Rubbing his eyes Daniel slouched his shoulders in defeat. This was his fault. If only he had kept his gate traveling discoveries to himself, this would not have happened. If only he had not encouraged the elders to uncover the gate – his family would be intact; and Kawalksy would be alive. If only, if only, if only.

What had he been thinking? What had he done?

Moaning, Daniel drew up his legs and placed his head on his knees. If he sat very still maybe Share' would appear from the shadows. She would do that sometimes when he least expected it. Out of the corner of his eye he would catch her turning a corner …skirt floating behind her. Or he would feel her get up and leave the bed first as he turned over to embrace her. Sometimes he could actually sense her arms wrapped around his waist; her breath warm on his neck.

Maybe, now – alone in the dark – he could somehow magically conjure her up; speak to her and beg forgiveness.

Pressing his eye lids tightly closed, he called out softly, "Share'" and waited for the miracle to happen. Only the air did not shift; and all he could hear was his own beating heart.

Without warning, the door opened and his heart leapt into his throat. The lights flicked on and he thought, yes she has come, but instead of his Share' - Jack stalked in and looked down at him…his brow creased.

Disappointed Daniel shut his eyes to the man and clenched his fist.

"Daniel?" Jack greeted with a curious lilt to his voice.

Opening his eyes Daniel stared up at the Colonel, resenting instantly the intrusion on his dreams, on his solitude. So he hardened his face hoping the colonel would get the silent message to leave him alone; let him wallow here in relative peace.

Jack placed his hands on his hips and stood his ground; face set in stone… his eyes a steely flint. After a moment, Daniel lost the staring contest between them, looked away and released a sigh of defeat; conceding that Jack's will was greater than his.

"Jack", he stated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Crossing his arms, Jack gazed about the storage closet and asked, "What are you doing in here Daniel?"

Headache forming at the base of his skull, Daniel rubbed there deeply attempting to reign in his thoughts in order to formulate the words that would explain to Jack that he needed to be alone; that all of this horror was his fault; that all he wanted was to summon his wife…to find her standing before him laughing at his ineptness.

But the words wouldn't come, and Jack didn't leave.

Putting on his glasses he studied Jack's face and could see his own level of grief staring back at him, and wondered how he stood so strong against the cruelty of their enemy…against the cruelty of their loss. He wished to know the secret because he was falling apart.

But instead he asked, "How did you know I was here?"

Lowering himself slowly to the ground Jack sat across from him, and rubbed his knees. "Well", he began, "I found Teal'c standing outside this very door keeping vigil and when he wouldn't let the custodian in I put two and two together, and what do you know…here you are."

Daniel frowned. Why would Teal'c just be standing outside this door? Was the Jaffa following him? Why would that be? What did Teal'c want from him? Why had Jack decided to enter?

As if reading his mind, Jack answered, "I believe Teal'c has taken on the role of your protector Daniel."

"Why would that be?" Daniel asked, his thoughts whirling… misgivings taking hold.

"He did pledge to help find Share' and Skaara."

Daniel nodded slowly – suspicion guarding his heart.

Abruptly, Jack stood to his feet; knees creaking. "Let's get out of here", he moaned; gesturing around the small space.

"Let's go get something to eat. My knees can't take too much more of this cold dampness."

"I'm not hungry", Daniel responded, determined to keep to himself. All his life he had mourned alone, he would do so now.

Dismissing his claims, Jack put out his hand. "That's not what Carter says", he huffed. "She says you're living on coffee and not getting enough sleep."

Daniel considered the hand offered, and was stymied. What should he do? Dr. Carter had shared her concerns about him; Teal'c waited just outside the door and Jack had come looking for him.

A few weeks ago, his life had been torn asunder; he may never see his wife again; may never see their home again. Maybe he shouldn't handle this all on his own. Jack seemed determined to help him, but maybe Jack needed his help. First Skaara lost; and now Kawalsky was dead…his friend of many years. Maybe it was that Teal'c needed their help. It was rumored that he was the one who killed Kawalsky – saving the base and in essence saving the Earth.

Grabbing hold of Jack's hand, decision made; Daniel was lifted from the ground with little effort and staggered to find his footing…pins and needles stabbing at his calves, making it difficult to stand. Pain spiked through his skull and the room swam and swirled around him. Hunger he guessed, and swallowed down his nausea.

Tilting slightly; legs folding beneath him, Jack held him up firmly by the shoulders and would not let him fall. "Whoa there Danny Boy" he murmured and did not let go until the world settled down and he could stand on his own two feet.

Finally feeling steady, Jack let go; pat him lightly on the chest; then opened the door leading out onto the corridor. There waiting patiently was Teal'c, who inclined his head with deference. Daniel nodded back and wished he knew what the Jaffa was thinking - but his face was placid and unreadable.

"Let's go eat" Jack exclaimed rubbing his hands together. "I think pudding is on the menu."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.


	3. The Curse of Madness

Year One

By: MusketeerAdventure

Chapter Three: The Curse of Madness

Summary: Captain Carter is recovered from the Tugai; and Daniel speaks with the wind. This is a missing moment from the season one episode 'Emancipation'.

* * *

The Curse of Madness

It was peaceful here sitting beneath the stars; and the tranquil nature of the shining moon and crackling fire encompassing this place gave him time to reflect.

Dr. Carter's rescue, though extremely troubling to him was successful. During his military training sessions it had been drilled into him to never give up his weapon. To witness the Colonel hand it over so freely was curious; but he agreed. Whatever it took to bring her away from the chieftain Turghan …he was all in.

She was safe with them now, and the journey back to the Shavadai was gratefully interrupted in order to rest. Squeezing the dirt of Simarka between his fingers Daniel sighed. If he believed hard enough maybe he could imagine the wet earth as sand; the trees surrounding them as monumental pyramids; the fire a warm greeting alongside his tent back in Abydos with Share' seated beside him.

Letting go of the bit of earth he swiped his hands clean to such visions. He did not believe it, the image could not hold steady and besides it wasn't so.

Instead the night air was cool enough to see his breath; Teal'c sat rigid across from him; Dr. Carter slept heavily…close to the flames; while Jack and Moughal whose eyes were closed did not sleep deeply. Their tell being the firm grips they both held on their weapons either laying within arm's reach and in Jack's case ….strapped across his chest.

Watching Dr. Carter in slumber, Daniel wondered about her ordeal among the Tugai and their leader. What she must have gone through; what she witnessed. Here on this planet women were property, treated abominably…given no say in their lives; no power to resist abuse. It was their way for men to smother a woman's voice; hide their faces; diminish their dreams of self-determination.

Daniel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not know Dr. Carter well, but saw her to be a fierce, capable soldier; as well as a brilliant scientist. Having her freedom taken; her voice stolen must have been torture in and of itself.

Throwing a stick into the flames, he gazed as golden embers escaped the inferno and drifted up, then away.

Was this how Share' suffered? Trapped in her own body; overcome with the venom of their parasitic enemy. Was there any part of her free to choose, free to think, free to outwit her captive? In his mind, Share' was just as strong as Dr. Carter; as strong as the women here on Simarka. If they could survive such subjugation…could not she?

Studying her closely, Daniel could see that Dr. Carter slept with her brows furrowed and teeth clenched. What must she be reliving in her dreams? What was Share' dreaming of now at this very moment? Was she allowed to dream?

Hatred seeped into his heart; so he rubbed his chest where the ache pounded and caused him pain.

"You do not sleep?" Teal'c asked; his voice a soothing baritone that did not disturb the others, but irritated him beyond explanation. Daniel shook his head no and threw another stick within the flames. Considering Teal'c he let out another deep breath then stared up at the night sky.

Over the past few months, the Jaffa on many occasions had attempted to engage in small talk with him. But Daniel found it difficult. With Dr. Carter, conversation came easy. They shared a passion for discovering the unknown; she listened without judgement and did not mind his ramblings.

Though he and Jack shared history…Jack did not want to talk; and that was okay with him. Teal'c he could not talk to. The divide between them seemed precarious and wide. What they shared was fraught with landmines which he had not yet learned to navigate.

And though he sensed his loyalty; Teal'c was an enigma to him. Even after months of training together; travelling through the Stargate; learning the way of military life, he still could not speak to him of things either large or small. For the moment, he knew little of Teal'c and wished to keep it that way.

"Captain Carter will recover" Teal'c continued speaking; his certainty on the subject only surpassed by his unfazed reaction to Daniel's silence.

Daniel stared across the flames and met the Jaffa eye to eye. Would she, he wondered? Would they ever even know what she suffered; what indignities she had to endure? Looking inward, he found that he had not the courage to ask.

It would only remind him of how his wife must suffer. How the curse of his own madness; his love for Share' pained him. That he could do nothing to help her; to save her. How each time he traversed through the gate he thought…this is it; this is the day…I will see her and bring her home; only to be disappointed time and time again.

The wind shifted direction and blew gently in his face. Closing his eyes Daniel leaned in and felt the breeze course through his hair. Listening to the wind, he heard the leaves rustling; dry limbs snap from trees – critters travelling beneath the brush and night birds calling out to one another in sporadic song.

Opening his eyes, an idea came to him.

Earlier Moughal had spoken to him of the Tem Tree and her legend. He had pointed the tree out to him on their way to this encampment. The Tree was where Shavadai men went to commune with nature; and listen to the wind in order to hear truth and garner needed advice.

Daniel stood and wiped the dirt from his pants. The Tree was not far…he would go there and listen for answers. "Do not go far Daniel Jackson" Teal'c replied, ready to stand himself and follow.

"Just a little way through those trees Teal'c" he pointed out. "Don't worry" he continued and patted the weapon on his hip; then held out his hand for Teal'c to stay. "I won't be long."

Teal'c hesitated for the briefest of moments, and then reluctantly conceded; nodding his head to acquiesce. Spreading out his senses, he could hear noting of concern that would endanger Daniel Jackson. When he looked to O'Niell, he could see the man's eyes were open; telling him to stand down. Teal'c stood back and reclaimed his seat.

"Thank you Teal'c" Daniel acknowledged and moved away.

* * *

The Tem Tree was more magnificent under the night sky than she was in the light of day. The moon cast an ethereal glow that gave her an otherworldly life. Jack would say, "A tree, is a tree, is a tree." But this was different; he could feel it.

Her limbs seemed to stretch up into a nether world and then reach down to embrace him.

The massive depth of the Tem Tree was impressive and reaching out to caress her bark, something unexpected came over him. A whisper seemed to float down from her heights; reach his ear and speak to him.

Overwhelmed with emotion; leaning in, Daniel concentrated hard to understand, but the language of the wind eluded him. What truth was this mammoth tree trying to impart? Was he too foreign; was it that he was not of Simarka that he could not understand her meaning?

"I'm listening" he murmured; but still could not understand. Undeterred he listened the more and waited. Patience is what he needed…and so cleared his mind.

"What are you doing out here Dr. Jackson?" Captain Carter asked from the shadows.

Startled, Daniel turned to see the Doctor walk toward him from the darkness of the trees until she stood beside him in the light of the moon. "When I woke you were gone. You've been out here for a while and I got a little worried about you."

Heart pounding in his chest Daniel took a deep breath and glowered at the intrusion. Once his heart settled back into a normal rhythm he answered, "Teal'c told you where I'd be didn't he?" then sat among the thick roots of the great Tree and leaned back into her strength.

"No" Samantha Carter answered, then surveyed the gigantic tree and their surroundings; her weapon held tight. "Why are you out here alone?" she asked again, this time her voice low with compassion. "You should come back to the fire."

Holding out his hands Daniel shrugged. "I'm listening to the wind. I have the madness and wait to hear how my wife fares and what I should do?"

"Ahh, the wind" she said with a smile. "And I do see the curse of madness about you." She tilted her head and after a moment of contemplation continued, "And what has the wind told you."

"I'm not sure. I can't quite make it out. But the wind has sent you and that means something, don't you think?"

"Yes well" she replied softly and bowed her head. "We shouldn't stay out here too much longer Dr. Jackson. It isn't safe. Turghan is not a man who will take being made a fool of lightly. Let's go back to the fire."

Daniel nodded and stood to his feet, then followed carefully in her footsteps so as not to falter in the dark. And as they walked back to camp he found in him the courage to ask, "Are you alright Dr. Carter? Is there anything…."

"I'm alright" she countered quickly and stopped in her tracks to address him face to face.

Suddenly a gust of wind swirled between them and with no preamble she spoke to him in a voice that seemed not her own. "All is as it should be Daniel. Have faith. Trust in those who offer you friendship."

Confused, he watched apprehensively as she turned away to continue on back to the camp; and after a moment lost sight of her as she moved through the trees.

Daniel hurried then to catch up and as he reemerged from the trees and found himself back in camp…he could see Doctor Carter asleep by the fire. Had he been lost in the woods? Had she left him so long ago that now she slept soundly?

Breathless he asked Teal'c who had not moved since their last encounter, "How long I have been gone?"

"Not long" Teal'c responded, his eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

Stumbling to the ground, Daniel peered intently into the flames. How could this be? It seemed to him that many hours had passed, only Teal'c revealed… not long. Had the Tree spoken to him after all? Had she sent a vision of Doctor Carter as the voice of the wind? What was he to make of the message to be patient; have the courage to ask and to keep faith?

Overcome with exhaustion his mind whirling, Daniel lay down in the dirt and let sleep pull him under. A blanket fell over him, and he woke some hours later to Abu crashing through the brush frantic for their help.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. This is a brief missing scene from the episode 'Emancipation'. Your comments are welcome and much appreciated.


	4. Transformation

Year One

By: MusketeerAdventure

Chapter Four: Transformation

Summary: The dark side of the planet offered horrific challenges; however with the help of his team mates Daniel emerges into the light and finds his way home.

* * *

Daniel was perplexed.

When he exited the gate with Teal'c, he knew the mission parameters; but he had to draw the line somewhere right? After all she was helpless out here, alone – at the mercy of the Touched.

Lifting Melocia from the ground, he couldn't understand Teal'c at all. He couldn't just leave her here. He wouldn't do that. The last time she was among the Touched, he witnessed her distress and would not be witness to it again. She deserved better.

Stubbornness kicked in as he pressed his lips together. He couldn't listen to Teal'c's rationale, let alone hear it; and then suddenly they were surrounded, with no time to think. Teal'c's directive to pull out his weapon… lost amid the confusion.

Darkness, Tealc's rapid gunfire – placed precisely over their attacker's heads; and the weight of Melocia in his arms was the last thing he clearly remembered. When he became aware, stripped of his weapons, helmet and protective gear; all he could comprehend was the chill on his bare skin where much of his clothing had been ripped from his body – pain and Melocia cowering within the tree line.

Attempting to move toward her, to protect her – the brutal force of assault rained down about his shoulders; his back… his head. Hands, fists, rocks, and parts of tree limbs – beating him down; cutting his skin… left him groaning, unable to lift his arms to either protect or defend himself.

Everything Jack had tried to teach him about self-defense was forgotten. Only fear settled in which left him defenseless. Jack would be disappointed.

Balling up in on himself, he could see Melocia out of the corner of his eye – giving it all she had to fend off the Touched and their advances. Neither of them it seemed was strong enough to fight back.

An image of alpha Jack beating the crap out of him back on base flashed before his eyes, as now he was being mercilessly kicked in the ribs. One, then two broke with a sickening crack. Screaming, he let himself succumb to the terror. Terror that hurtled him back to the past.

Horrible, violent memories from his childhood leapt into his psyche of dysfunctional foster homes with unfit people who saw nothing wrong with slapping; or starving a child – intimidating by force; attempting to gain control through sheer force of dominating physical will.

This was no different.

As the beatings subsided, Daniel lay perfectly still, so as not to draw unwanted attention to him. He had learned that lesson all too well growing up and would apply it now. Be small, keep quiet – don't fight back.

Ear to the earth, body battered; he could taste blood in his mouth…the need to vomit imminent. Closing his eyes – breathing deeply, Daniel willed himself to slow down his heart rate; settle down. He needed to think; think of a way to escape.

He should have listened to Teal'c. He was right. The mission was to get a blood sample… find a cure for this parasitic disease; a disease that was on the verge of decimating the men and women back on the mountain. But now here he was captured; leaving Teal'c to fend for himself with no back up; leaving Melocia vulnerable and exposed.

Admonishing himself, Daniel yelled out as a hand pulled him up by his hair and shook him hard. Teeth rattling, head exploding, confusion like a fog came to rest over his brain and turned his thoughts to murky mush.

In moments he was no longer himself; and dreamed of horrors unimaginable.

* * *

Jack sat up and surveyed the small quarters. His vision was clear. The cobwebs which dusted his thoughts with aggression were unexpectedly swept away.

Touching his face; his mouth – gliding his tongue across his teeth he sighed with relief. His muscles no longer ached and his headache was gone.

He was himself again.

Leaping to his feet, the events of the past several hours rushed at him like a tidal wave. Teal'c's genuine regret echoed in his ears, "I have lost Daniel Jackson on the dark side of the planet." Now that this serum worked, it was time to find Daniel and bring him home.

Pounding on the door, it took a minute for Teal'c to realize that he was okay, no longer in the grip of this disfiguring disease. It took some convincing, but finally the door opened. From now on he would need to tamp down on Earth culture references.

Released from quarantine, he raced by Teal'c to the infirmary …eager to find Dr. Fraiser. Eager to let her know of the vaccine's success – eager to get General Hammond, Captain Carter, SG-3 back on their feet. They had to hurry before it was too late. What if Daniel…..?

A sense of foreboding lay in the pit of his stomach. Teal'c's confession weighing heavy. Daniel was lost on the dark side of that godforsaken planet. He needed to find him… alive. It was imperative. If he did not find him, he was sure – something inside him would break; and this time he would not recover.

Barreling into the infirmary, Teal'c close on his heels, Jack stopped, aghast at what was before him. The room was packed wall to wall with men and women in varying degrees of transformation. Most strapped down on gurneys; sedated, unaware – his Captain one of them.

Amidst it all, rushing from patient to patient was Dr. Fraiser – looking tired and worn out. Jack observed her demeanor and admired how outwardly calm she appeared, understanding that beneath her commendable bedside manner she was scared shitless. This virus could have somehow left this mountain, infected surrounding homes…then what?

Moving toward her, he smiled his most enigmatic; letting her know without words that her concoction had worked. Earth had nothing to fear from this unintended outbreak. They could go back to the Land of the Light, save the Touched; save Daniel.

When Dr. Fraiser caught his gaze, she smiled back and was off to the races – pulling her staff together; her body language; urgent and commanding.

Knowing now that things were headed in the right direction, Jack wearily took a seat next to Captain Carter's gurney as Teal'c stood at his side – back as straight as ever; expression unreadable. Squeezing Carter's hand, the knot in his stomach relaxed. She was going to be okay. Everyone was going to be okay. "We're going back" he announced to his team. "We're bringing Daniel home."

* * *

Hands pushed deep down in pockets, Daniel plodded along behind the others to the gate. He ached all over, found it difficult to breathe and wondered how he was able to put one foot in front of the other.

Earlier upon waking up in the isolation chamber, he had been so weary; his body painfully battered. But seeing Jack, Teal'c and Dr. Carter had lifted his spirits. He was glad to see them all alive, well and cured of the virus. They had found a way to save the Touched – to restore the Land of the Light.

Studying his team mates he felt a sense of pride. To be a part of doing something good for these people was commendable. If today was not the day to save Share'… then at least he had helped someone.

However, now that his adrenaline was ebbing, he could feel every ache and pain. Leaving behind the Land of the Dark was like waking up from a nightmare. Images of being assaulted; and physically intimidated assailed him.

Without warning he found himself on the ground staring up at the sky. Frowning, he did not remember falling; but reached for his ribs and groaned as an insidious pain travelled throughout his body.

Jack was leaning over him with an anxious look on his face. He was talking but the words were carried off by the breeze before he could catch their meaning. "What?" he whispered, but everything went black and suddenly he was lifted from the ground.

Through a haze Daniel could hear the familiar sound of the gate opening and was glad to be going home.

* * *

Racing to the gate, Teal'c holding Daniel to his chest as if he were a child; Jack felt his heart pounding through his chest.

One minute Daniel was walking behind them, tired but on his feet; and next he knew was in the dirt, staring up into nothing – pain etched on his face; unresponsive to his requests to speak to him.

What the hell…he thought as they stepped through watery depths; feet pounding on the ramp, Carter yelling for medics and SG-3 following in their wake.

Dr. Fraiser and her team must have been waiting as it seemed that within in seconds they descended, lifted Daniel from Teal'c's embrace and were running away from them to the infirmary …their boy laid out the gurney, white as sheet beneath dirt and crusted blood. Watching them go, Jack looked to Teal'c, then Carter for answers they couldn't give.

Everyone else had seemed fine – recovered. Why not Daniel?

* * *

Pulling aside the privacy curtain Jack took in a shuddered breath as he witnessed Dr. Fraiser cut away what was left of Daniel's clothing. He swallowed down the lump in his throat.

My God, he thought as he gazed on the bruised and battered body of Daniel Jackson. No wonder he had collapsed, there seemed... not part of him was untouched - unaffected by abuse. Turning away he heard Dr. Fraiser give out orders for multiple testes. Heart hammering, feet rooted to the floor… he thought, I cannot stay here, as flashbacks of Charlie in the hospital – on a gurney, bleeding to death because of his mistakes accosted him.

"Please leave Colonel", Dr. Fraiser called out to him and was grateful as someone pushed him back and placed the partition of curtains back in place. Rubbing his face, Jack knew. This was his fault. Daniel wasn't really ready or prepared for this way of life. What had he been thinking?

Knees buckling, he fell heavily into a nearby chair – stunned. Over time he could feel Carter and Teal'c's presence – his gear removed – his weapons taken away; SG-3 taking up residence alongside his team… waiting; anxious for word.

* * *

The first time Daniel escaped the Touched and entered the Land of the Light, Dr. Carter met him there and reached out her hands. Her smile was so bright that it reached her eyes and competed with the sun.

"It's good to see you", he said. When she reached up to ruffle his hair, he could feel his neck, then his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

When he closed his eyes, the dark side of the planet engulfed him, and the Touched held him captive.

The second time he escaped from the Touched and walked into the light, Teal'c was standing just beyond the trees, hands behind his back as stoic as ever; but he could tell the Jaffa was glad to see him.

"I'm sorry", he said, as the Jaffa raised an eyebrow, leaning forward to hear. "I should have listened to you. You were right. Things could have been resolved much quicker; and my actions left you alone to fend for yourself. Do you accept my apology?"

Teal'c nodded and intoned, "Indeed" and looked as if he wished to say more; but he was so tired and closed his eyes; and there waiting were the Touched who gathered around welcoming him back to the dark side of the planet.

The third time he escaped from the Touched and stepped over into the light, Jack stood up from the tall grass and said, "Follow me." Obediently, he walked beside the man who seemed to have nothing to say, but was confident in their destination.

Before he could ask where they were going he saw the Stargate looming before them.

"Let's go home", Jack declared and without second thought he approached the DHD; put in the coordinates to Earth; closed his eyes and stepped through … Jack's hand on his shoulder guiding him within the wormhole.

This time when he opened his eyes, there standing around his bed; under the florescent lights of the infirmary was Dr. Carter, Teal'c and Jack – who pressed his shoulder and announced with genuine warmth, "Welcome home."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. These are missing moments from the season one episode, 'Broca Divide'.


	5. Walk Far Enough

Year One

By: MusketeerAdventure

Chapter Five: Walk Far Enough

Summary: Emotionally wounded, Samantha Carter finds healing in her own back yard.

* * *

"_**While I was in love, I was the happiest man on Earth." – L. Frank Baum, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz**_

* * *

Staring down at the ring on her finger, Sam couldn't help but smile. Jonas had proposed marriage. What an unexpected surprise.

They were still early into their relationship, but had hit it off almost instantly. Love at first sight… maybe. Usually an immediate connection like this was a sign to worry, but they had so much in common. They were both ambitious; extremely competitive, liked to live on the edge and loved the United States Air Force.

Inwardly, a little self-doubt crept in. Things were moving fast between them, but that needn't be a problem. They were good together; enjoyed each other's company… pushed each other to be the best. There was nothing to worry about.

Marriage was like any other adventure… right?

Taking a deep breath Sam tore her gaze away from the small iridescent diamond. It was perfect. Grabbing hold of Jonas' cheeks she pressed her lips to his – firm, deep, and hard. She was happy and laughed around his laugh as he returned her passion.

She was happy… she was happy and could not wrap her brain around it. Never once had she thought of marriage as an option in her life… never once. And now it had happened. She was engaged – would proudly present this ring and her fiancé to friends and family … would wear her mother's veil; marry and share her life; a home … children. It was what she wanted … a family of her own to cherish; love and protect.

Searching his face to get a sense of his commitment, she hugged his neck, and then felt his arms wind tightly about her waist. She wished this moment would never end – that time would suspend and in the future they would wake up and find themselves here, in her apartment – he on bended knee; wrapped in each other's arms … happy.

Giggling… yes, she was giggling; Sam pulled back and gazed down into his eyes. They were so open, so bright; so anxious that she gasped.

"Does that mean yes?" he asked tentatively. "Does that mean yes, you will marry me?"

""Yes" she whispered. "Yes I will marry you", and squealed as he stood, then lifted her up into his arms; promising in a tone that almost frightened her, "I love you Samantha Carter. We will be happy. You'll want for nothing. I will give you the world."

"The world", she murmured back, and touched his chest where she could feel his heart pounding. "I don't want the world Jonas" she continued softly. "I only want you."

* * *

"_**If we walk far enough we shall sometime come to someplace." – L. Frank Baum, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz**_

* * *

Things hadn't worked out as she hoped.

It was a gradual thing, where slowly their relationship began to deteriorate. She hadn't really noticed at first, but over time their differences began to morph and distort what they had in common.

Still competitive, she began to sense in him a dangerous bent leaning toward obsession. No matter what the stakes, Jonas had to win – be the one in charge; make all the decisions… even minor ones. He had a need to know where she was at all times; who she spoke with; and why she felt it necessary to call her brother every week.

Their arguments at first quiet and quickly rectified became increasingly loud and strident. Resentments would last for days; simmering in grating silence. Both of them unyielding; holding onto their side of the dispute, unwilling to compromise.

Still edgy, she felt him cross over the fringe of behavior that had once excited her; but now bordered on almost suicidal. He drove his motorcycle with abandon; bungee jumped from higher altitudes; sky dived from greater heights; climbed mountains and pushed himself above and beyond physical limits.

More worrisome, he began to volunteer for Black Op missions that not only had her fearing for his safety; but also his sanity. Bit by bit, he would come home a different person. It was as if he wanted to conquer the world and would die trying.

When she expressed concerns he answered with total sincerity, "There's no need to worry Sam. Didn't you know? I'm invincible."

Frightened, she looked into his eyes and knew then that he was not the same person she had fallen in love with. Or maybe, he was … and she had changed; finally able to see him for who he was: possessive, reckless… manic.

Now that the rose color of new love had faded she could really see him.

Twirling the engagement ring on her finger, Sam sighed in remorse. She couldn't live like this anymore: afraid to give her opinion, afraid to challenge his obsessions, afraid for his life … always afraid.

Hours spent, sitting here in the dark, in tense exhaustive silence left her feeling weary and wrecked. Her heart was broken. Tonight she was going to end this. Give back the ring. Ignore his excuses, and stand strong against his promises to change; be better… be more careful. They had gone that route before and it hadn't worked.

"Better to end things now" she told herself aloud and removed the ring from her finger.

Sometime later, when he entered the apartment, she held out the ring and waited for his explanations; his assurances. But this time instead of promising to do better; he walked past her and rummaged through the dresser draws and gathered up his clothes.

"You'll see Sam", he said standing by the door. "One day, I'll lay the world at your feet"; and he was gone.

Months later, from mutual friends she heard that since their breakup, Jonas wasn't doing so well. Ending their engagement had done something to him. Her influence over his volatile nature had been replaced by the poor substitute of alcohol. They were planning an intervention and wanted her help.

"You're the only one who can get through to him Sam."

"He needs you."

"Jonas' career is on the line."

"Will you help?"

She had agreed, unsure if anything she had to offer would get him back on track. Guilt weighed heavy on her heart. Toward the end of their relationship; when she tried to talk to him, he would seem to be listening; but would not hear her. And she … could not understand him.

With a gift in hand, she had met the others at his place and waited for her moment to speak. When everyone had said their piece; he quietly turned to her. "Well", he sighed – his voice shaky. "What is it I should do?"

Leaning forward to catch his eye, Sam moved close into his personal space. "Here is a card for Alcoholics Anonymous. A group meets not far from here. I think you should go." Then holding out her gift continued, "And take this with you."

Jonas retrieved the small Bible and chuckled.

"Don't laugh", she said. "AA is all about spiritual awakening. I thought it might help."

Nodding, Jonas opened to the front and read aloud her inscription. "I hope you find what you're looking for" signed in her distinct, slender handwriting.

A few years later, when she saw him again at Stargate Command, Jonas had looked good. He seemed healthy and by his admission sober for quite some time. "I'm not that self-destructive guy anymore", he had announced; his grin calling up memories of happier times.

She remembered smiling up at him, holding his hand and feeling genuinely glad that all was well. Both of them had put the past behind them and moved forward. He was here after all; now a Captain … as was she; ready to be a part of the Stargate Program. "It's so good to see you" were her parting words.

* * *

"_**There is no place like home." – L. Frank Baum, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz**_

* * *

He was gone, and arrogantly she thought it was she who would save him.

Jonas had snapped, lost his mind. His way of thinking had destroyed him. Overthrown by the off world inhabitants of Anvil he was sentenced for his cruelty and died a horrible death. All she had left of him was the ring he refused to accept, and now her gift to him all those years ago. It seemed he had carried this Bible with him every day since the day she presented it to him.

Thumbing through the pages, she glimpsed over the side notes – passages underlined; or highlighted in yellow. She could tell he must have read every verse and chapter as the spine was soft, the cover worn; the pages wrinkled or creased at the corners.

Sighing, she put the book aside, and leaned back against her locker. The changing area was quiet, as were the showers. She was alone; alone to once again rewind the events of the mission in her head from the very beginning to its devastating end.

People on P3x-513 had died. Jonas had misled the Anvilians; misinterpreted the Word and set in motion atrocious events that would scar the inhabitants of Anvil for generations. The families of SG-9 would never know the truth of their loved ones sacrifice or their part in what took place. Sam felt a physical pain of regret. She had the opportunity to end it; to have maybe saved lives.

No matter what Colonel O'Neill thought, she should have taken the shot. Years of combat training dictated her response in that moment. It would have been the right thing to do. Jonas was ready and all but begged her to follow through.

But she had loved him … once; and found it impossible to take his life.

Hands shaking she gripped them tightly together; recalling Jonas' face – etched with fear and acceptance as he was carried to the open worm hole and thrown in – death on the other side.

Covering her face Sam admonished herself. Maybe, she should have kept in touch; or at least kept tabs on him … been more of a friend; been there to pull him back from the edge.

What if she had….?

Colonel O'Neill threw the door open and stepped in. Startled, she could not help but to stare at him in disbelief. "You're not to be in here Sir" she tried to explain – pointing at the sign – WOMEN ONLY as her excuse to be left alone.

Hands pushed deep down in the pockets of his jacket Jack smiled; all knowing it seemed – reading her like a book.

"Well Captain", he proposed, "What do you say we get out of here, and hit a nearby establishment for a drink or two… on me."

Tilting her head to get a better look at him, Sam was immediately reminded of Jonas … her Jonas, from before. The confidence, the fly by the seat of his pants excitement, that caring side he tried to hide. Danger signals sounded off in her head.

About to say no to his invitation, Daniel stepped in quietly – Teal'c on his heels.

"How about it Dr. Carter?" he asked, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Jack's buying. You can't turn that down. I certainly won't." Teal'c nodded in assent, and she distractedly found herself wondering how they were going to sneak Teal'c off base, let alone get him to the bar without anybody noticing.

Observing Daniel closely, she could see how nervous he was, his cheeks flushed; that self-protective stance with his arms crossed to hold him up… to keep his emotions contained. How could she say no to that … let alone face down the Colonel who stood ready to counter any argument she had for not going.

So she stood to her feet and nodded with emphasis. "Yes Sir, let's go", she answered; then turned to place the Bible at the back of her locker.

"Now we're talking", Jack exclaimed as they entered the corridor … four astride.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. These are missing moments from the episode 'The First Commandment'. Not a lot of action I'm afraid; but a whole bunch of introspection!


	6. Empty Page

Year One

By: MusketeerAdventure

Chapter Six: Empty Page

Summary: Jack finds an unexpected value to survival. These are missing moments from the season one episode 'Brief Candle'.

* * *

"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art, like the universe itself. It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things which give value to survival." – C.S. Lewis, The Four Loves.

* * *

Sara.

Then there was nothing. The remainder of the page was stark, blank … empty.

Hours ago, despondent; sensing the end was near, he had written her name; and then could find no words to fill the page. Emotions raw and rising to the surface, he wanted to leave her with something. Say something that would explain his absence – fill in the inevitable blanks Stargate Command would leave open to interpretation. Say something that would convey his sorrow, his guilt, his love… always.

Only the pen would not touch the page. It just hovered; suspended in air … unable to translate his thoughts into the written word. Slight tremors, a product of aging gave him pause, so he spread his fingers out to first consider the knotted and swollen joints; then to ease the stiffness.

He was uncertain. Where should he begin? How was he to express this ever present ache of loss that never abated? How to write … 'I am dying'; 'I'm sorry'; 'It was my fault'; 'You are right to blame me'; 'I blame myself'; 'I love you.'

Hand trembling, Jack placed the journal down and laid his pen carefully beside the blank page.

His predicament was clear, and he wondered how to address it without expressing bitterness or resentment. After all he had done this to himself. There was no one to blame, he had willingly opened himself up to his own demise – then and now.

Vision clouding over with cataract, gait faltering, unsure of his balance; his prostate well … he was old. He had aged from forty-five years old to eighty in a fort night. Hair – white and flowing; arthritic hands; knees creaking – back bowed he felt every bit an elder statesman. And when he looked in the mirror, saw his father and his grandfather before him. The transformation from being in the prime of his life to now nearing the end was painful, and not just physically.

Studying his hands, he sighed deeply. They were foreign to him; wrinkled and sprinkled with dark spots.

The irony of growing old in the blink of an eye while Charlie … his beloved Charlie stood still in time; always eight, always a child – forever vibrant was not lost on him.

His careless mistake had stolen his child away from his mother; stolen his youth, the trials of becoming an adult, the joys of falling in love, contributing to society – embracing parenthood; the acceptance of past transgressions that old age brings.

Staring down from his seated perch at the destroyed statue of Pelops, Jack frowned and covered his face. He should have guessed something like this would happen. When finally he opened himself up to feel affection for another, to accept tenderness in return– it was a disaster. It had cost him his life. He deserved this.

"You love her still" Kynthia whispered as she grasped his hands, then pulled them down to search his face.

Startled from his thoughts, Jack could not speak, only squeezed her hand in return and remembered her warmth given freely out of love. Her courage to present the marriage cake – to seek companionship from someone like him; a stranger who did not understand himself was astounding. If this had been another place or another time, maybe… he could see his way to feel happy, live freely the last of his one hundred days and call her wife.

"You are beautiful", he croaked out; swallowing the lump in his throat – his voice unrecognizable to his ear.

Looking into her eyes, resigned to this reality, he cupped her cheek and mused aloud. "It wouldn't be such a bad thing to spend my last days here with you." Smiling, she kissed his lips and together they left the temple to walk beyond the borders of Argos.

* * *

Kelno'reem usually brought him peace, rest or measured contemplation that led to if not answers, then much needed solace; mercy … silence. Kelno'reem usually soothed the symbionte within him – who impatient for autonomy would at times attempt to give an opinion or sway his judgement … as it did now, with imagery, color or sounds from a past he knew nothing of.

Impatient himself, he closed his mind to the interruption and gave up for the moment on Kelno'reem.

Opening his eyes and standing up from the floor, Teal'c scrutinized his stark surroundings. Practically bare, the accommodations provided him contained a bed, one chair and a table to fill the space. He didn't need much and with his own indulgence of candles, lit them one by one; and then placed them about on the floor to help relax him and give the room a spectral glow.

Everything was just as it should be and was primed for meditation. Kelno'reem should come easy… only he could not relax. His heart was heavy. His mind raced with worry of useless solutions to a problem he could not solve. Colonel O'Neill was growing older by the hour a universe away and would soon succumb to the ravages of time … no matter how artificial.

The Colonel, this man – maybe even his friend was dying of old age.

He understood this well. He knew what O'Neill was going through and could empathize. Overwhelming thoughts of almost a century lived assailed him daily. His mother, father, wives, children … lost over a span of almost a hundred years of his life was harrowing, sorrowful and demanding of justice.

Without the soothing effects of Kelno'reem the memories; his deeds and atrocities committed … his rage would have surely destroyed him by now. To live through regrets in a matter of weeks instead of the steady journey over decades must be maddening. Or perhaps it was merciful. He did not know.

Within his body the larvae Goa'uld, not yet mature, scurried about bringing him discomfort … and pushed to the forefront much of his misfortunes, enslavement and loss. "Speak of nothing to me", he commanded aloud, but it was no use.

His thoughts wandered to ancestors absorbed in history … much of his people's past dismantled; no longer recalled before the Goa'uld overpowered; conquered and possessed the Jaffa - body and soul.

He thought of his children often.

Many were lost to him. Some lost at birth; some due to illness or war as innocents – others as warriors; handed over as he was to serve the Goa'uld. Regrettably, some of his children were lost in time … slipped away into the fabric of lives lived – generations carried on unknown to him. How they lived now; where they were in this moment … a painful mystery.

Ryac, his youngest son, still a child – not yet old enough for Prim'ta, was his remaining hope; a guiding light, his source of inspiration to free his people from the grip of Goa'uld oppression. To have abandoned a family once again – no matter how noble the cause was gut wrenching.

It was O'Neill who had given him this chance. O'Neill who risked his livelihood, his life to bring him to Earth, where he could begin this revolution among the Tau'ri; begin again, and maybe even atone for his past.

Now, however, O'Neill was not here. Without him, was there still a chance for the Jaffa? Would General Hammond let him continue here on this planet – a refugee with nowhere else to seek asylum? He was shova, and without the protection Earth provided, would not last long among the stars. His crusade would end before it even began.

A knock at the door jolted him from his thoughts. A knock at his door was rare; so when it came again persistent and loud he knew it was no accident.

Unperturbed, he opened the door and standing before him, hand raised to knock again was Daniel Jackson whose neck, cheeks and ears flushed crimson. Teal'c observed with some measure of curiosity as the young man's hand drifted down slowly to his side.

"Can I come in?" he asked, voice low; but adamant. Eyebrow raised, Teal'c met his gaze straight on, felt a kindred spark; and then stood aside for him to enter.

* * *

Daniel stood at the door but wasn't so sure about this course of action. He and Teal'c were at silent odds, tip toeing around each other, feeling each other out – brought together by the absolute sheer willpower of Jack O'Neill.

His Jack was now growing old by the second on Argos. The man's order to leave him there still stung and he knew it bothered Teal'c too. Doctor Carter wasn't so keen on it either, but her military training and respect for the chain of command left her no alternative but to acquiesce … to argue no further.

But he wasn't in the military. He would argue until the cows came home, if it meant saving Jack. Hadn't the man drilled into his head on more than one occasion to never leave a man behind?

Stepping back from the door Daniel ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He wanted, no he needed to try again. Go back to General Hammond and change his mind. If he could just get back to Argos and study the base of the statue a little more. He was sure the answers were there. It had to be there.

The temple was the center of the Argonian culture. Pelops' image with the only written word etched in its base had to be the key. With Teal'c's help they were close to solving the code. He just needed to sway the General to let them go back. If he could not save Jack, he could at least be there with him when….

Convinced Teal'c felt the same, he had come to ask for his help. Though the Jaffa never said much, his formidable presence might go a long way in persuading the General.

Hands on hips, lost in thought, stargate personnel navigating around him, Daniel thought of Jack – back on that planet, alone … trapped in the body of an old man; just as his wife and brother were trapped. It seemed unfair that whoever he cared for died, abandoned him or suffered for knowing him.

Why was he so cursed?

Suddenly, he was angry; angry enough to overcome his reticence with Teal'c … angry enough to pursue Jack on Argos and hold him to his promises – to not leave, to find his family.

Turmoil boiled up from his belly. He could feel the heat of his rage flush his neck, creep up to his cheeks and burn his ears. Determined, he knocked on the door; then knocked again.

When Teal'c answered, eyebrow raised… their eyes met and he knew without a doubt he had an ally. And just as he entered the room, adjusting his vision to the candle light, ready to make his case – Doctor Carter rushed in behind him, her eyes bright with hope; her smile blinding.

"Thank goodness I found you two together", she rasped – hastily pulling in air as she spoke. "The Colonel has called from Argos and wants us to come right away. It seems there's been a development."

With that said she turned away and rushed from the room – expecting Daniel and Teal'c to follow.

* * *

They had been waiting in the infirmary for some time now in silence … lost in their own reflections.

Sitting next to Jack's hospital bed, Daniel held the man's journal and stared at the one word screaming up at him … Sara. The rest of the page was empty. But knowing Jack as he did, he found that he could read the man's intent without written words and did not like it.

Lips pressed tightly together, he crumpled the leather binder in his hands and then closed the journal. Furious, he wanted to throw the book across the room, but instead found himself face to face with Teal'c who stood at the end of the bed – nodding to him with calm reassurance. Taking a deep breath and gathering his wits, he nodded back. Teal'c was right. He needed to settle down.

Jack was going to be okay. He would recover and was reversing in age just as quickly as he had grown old. Soon he would be himself again.

On the other side of the bed, Doctor Carter studied the monitors, intently tracking Jack's data and seemed confident of his progress. "Janet says everything looks good", she piped out, "and he should be awake soon."

"How soon is soon Captain" Jack whispered, and cracked his eyes open as Carter seemed to magically produce a cup of water with a straw for him to drink.

"Soon is now sir" she said with mirth and placed the cup aside when he held up his hand to show he was finished.

Surveying his team, Jack leaned back into his pillow trying to force himself to relax. It would seem his team had something to get off their chests; and had waited patiently for him to awaken in order for him to hear it.

He still felt tired and weary. His joints still ached and hell … he was old. But things were looking up. Doctor Frasier assured him … in two weeks' time he would be forty-five again. Forty-five years old and fit for duty. For now he was consigned to rest and be a sort of guinea pig, which gave him time to think; which also gave him time to listen.

Daniel held up his journal and he sighed. Here we go then; he thought and held out his hand to retrieve the soft leather book, where only one word graced its pages.

"I found that in the temple" Daniel stated pointing to the book with emphasis.

"….And?" Jack gestured, twirling his finger for Daniel to continue; not sure where this conversation was headed.

"You wrote to Sara, your wife, but never finished. The rest of the page is empty."

Not sure he really wanted to know, Jack asked anyway. "What is this about Daniel?"

"I can guess what it is you wanted to say. You were saying goodbye. You had given up and were ready to leave."

The silent "me" at the end of Daniel's quiet but intense tirade stunned him. Getting the gist of this he searched Daniel's face, saw the pain etched there, and wanted to get this right; to choose his words carefully. He was not a man of words, but felt he needed to say something; to ease whatever this was. Inhaling slowly, he took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Listen Daniel … listen up all of you." Jack paused until everyone's attention was on him. Nodding slowly, he admitted, "Yes, I was ready."

Daniel removed his glasses and squint his eyes – a sign he was ready to argue a point.

Holding up his hand to stay his vociferous objections, he continued – catching Daniel's eye and locking in. "I can't promise you that nothing will ever happen to me or to any of us on this trek of ours. But what I can promise you Daniel is that whatever happens, I won't go out without a fight; and we will… and that includes Stargate Command, will never stop looking for Sha're or Skaara. That part of our mission will always be to keep looking; to save them."

Jack could sense a release of … something in Daniel and reached out to squeeze his forearm until he nodded with understanding. "Never without a fight", Daniel repeated softly – turning away to hide his emotions.

Acknowledging Teal'c at the foot of his bed, hands held tightly behind his back, he continued. "And you Big Guy, this is your home. You don't ever have to worry about that – whether I'm here or not. You've pledged your loyalty to Earth; to me... and I consider us friends. This is where you belong." Teal'c inclined his head in affirmation and Jack could swear there was a slight smile on the man's lips. But just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone – so he turned to the third member of his team.

"So Captain" he began, "What is it I should be promising you?"

Tilting her head to the side Samantha Carter grinned with a cheekiness he was beginning to appreciate. "Well sir" she chuckled, "You could promise me to not eat cake off world again without first having it analyzed."

With some effort Jack laughed and could feel not only the muscles in his stomach ache but the tension in the room evaporate. "You have my word Captain", he forced out as Doctor Frasier breezed in, heels clicking on concrete; clipboard clutched in her grasp … confusion written all over her face.

"What have I missed?" she queried, glad to hear the laughter; glad to see her favorite SG team safe, whole and together.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. A special "Thank you" goes out to MoparGirl1 for the inspiration. I hope you enjoyed this.


	7. Second Chance

Year One

By: MusketeerAdventure

Chapter Seven: Second Chance

Summary: An encounter with a crystal like being known as 'Unity', gives Jack the opportunity to face his past head on. These are missing moments from the season one episode, 'Cold Lazarus'.

* * *

"Rare as is true love, true friendship is rarer." -Jean de la Fontaine

* * *

Skin tingling from head to toe; his heart racing, Jack cracked open his eyes with some effort and surveyed his surroundings.

Right away he knew where he was.

This barren, desert planet known only to him as P3X-562, was vast, wide and desolate. Unlike the grainy feel of sand on Earth, the sand here felt soft, smooth and oddly silk like beneath his hands. It covered the planet like a blanket… yielding to his form; supple, comfortable … peaceful.

Slowly wiggling his fingers; toes and limbs, in order to assess any damage to his body – he was reluctant to make a move from this bed of comfort, but knew he needed to.

Irritatingly, the sunlight seemed to dance and bounce from dune to dune casting a brightness that caused an opaque glare. Without the protection of his sunglasses it was hard for his vision to adjust. "What the hell", he groaned; then sat up to grab hold of his throbbing head and to shield his eyes from the sun. Flashbacks of walking through the Stargate with his team; admiring the view; speculating on life; then finding blue glass glittering on yellow and gold assailed him.

Reaching down, he scooped up a handful of sand and watched it spill like water from his grip. Where was Captain Carter to help explain this bit of wonder?

After some time he wiped his hands clean and gazed out over the immensity … the massive, magnificent scope of this desert planet. Blinking through tears streamed with sand he observed the dunes stretched out for miles; giving him no hint or any sign of discernible life.

A slight, continuous breeze lifted his hair and swirled fine glittering gold dust into tight fast moving miniature tornadoes. He watched, fascinated while they raced across the desert floor and he tried to get a handle on his predicament.

Though the sun sat directly overhead; an indication on most planets that it was mid-day, it gave off no perceptible heat. This was not like on Earth where at the height of the day the heat would be scorching … unbearable. Here the air was cool and for that he was grateful. How long had he been laying out here in the sun? Rubbing his temples, Jack wondered what had happened. Was he completely alone? Where was his team? His stomach took a nose dive.

After their last mission, they had met; took a private oath to not leave anyone behind … to not go down without a fight. No more self-sacrifice was the agreement. The team came first. Snorting, Jack gave a quick laugh. Memories seemed short.

"Get a grip and concentrate", he admonished aloud with force. There was no time for disappointment or panic. He needed to think, get up and get moving. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jack pressed himself to think.

The last thing he remembered clearly was receiving a powerful electrical jolt, feeling as if he were on fire and dreaming of Charlie. His boy … his energetic, beautiful boy; who in his dream was so real he could feel his touch; hear him laugh; experience him bleed out in his arms … again. The emergency room a hazy recollection of Sara screaming; he stunned into muteness … Charlie gone. His dream, which started out with such hopeful, loving memories – ended inevitably in anguish.

Squinting up at the white, cloudless sky he swallowed down the perpetual lump in his throat. The lump that never dissipated; that was painful; that at times made it hard for him to breathe. A phantom lump lodged unmercifully tight near his Adam's apple that made sure he never forgot. A physical reminder of he and Sara's loss… forever there – relentless and unwavering.

Rising slowly to his feet Jack studied with curiosity the strange blue crystals strewn about the desert floor. Some were whole, or broken in half. Some were splintered and some were crushed into round nuggets crunching loudly beneath his boots.

A wave of grief hit him hard and the planet seemed to tilt on its axis. Unsteady on his feet he sat back down and placed his head between his legs – taking deep cleansing breaths – attempting to stave off dizziness. Instead, a sense of vertigo slammed into him, so he squeezed his eyes shut hoping to blot out the disconcerting images of shattered, glittering crystal and Charlie's freckled face – smiling, his eyes wide open with possibility, happy and so painfully alive.

Exasperated with himself, Jack opened his eyes. It was an impossible task … impossible to blot out his perfect boy, Sara and his unforgiveable part in their endless pain and suffering. Sara, the mother of his child, his first real love, would never forgive him for her loss. Charlie would never forgive him in death. He would never forgive himself.

A crackling sound interrupted his reverie, and he thought he heard a whisper of despair that matched his own. A whisper, that was incredibly soft, but urgent … calling for "help". But scanning his surroundings he saw only the pit of fractured crystals and yellow mini tornadoes whizzing by.

Who would do this thing, he wondered. Here in the middle of nowhere; on a planet with no life… who would destroy such beauty and leave it behind? Sighing heavily, he bowed his head and knew who could do such a thing. He only need look in a mirror. Had he not done the same?

Massaging the tension in his neck, Jack blew out a shuddered breath. The whispered despair was either the wind or he was losing his mind. Reaching for his communicator he was perturbed to find it missing along with his weapons, sunglasses and dammit his hat. "Fuck" he exhaled, and unnerved, rounded in a circle among the bits of glass; but detected no enemies … no threat to his safety.

"What is going on?" he murmured, and once again thought he heard his own voice call back to him … anxious, worried – alone. But still there was nothing, no one – only he, the crystals, and the wind.

What he would give right now to hear the Captain's convoluted explanation to his auditory hallucinations; Daniel's nonsensical attempt to cross reference his delusions with ancient history; or Teal'c's raised eyebrow indicating concern for his sanity. Could he actually hear Teal'c's raised eyebrow? Perhaps.

Hands on hips, his head now clear; legs finally steady, Jack knew he needed to get moving. In the near distance he could see the looming Stargate and DHD waiting. Brushing yellow gold flecks from his hair and then his uniform, he strode off toward his ride home … ready to rip his team a new one for leaving him behind.

* * *

It was odd to hear his grief spoken aloud – expounded on by this doppelganger. Words he would have never – had never shared out in the open. Sara had demanded it from him, but it was something he couldn't give her; his injury buried, and much too volatile to bring out into the light.

But there it was, his voice – expressing his regrets; his mistakes; his guilt. Those words of truth pierced his armor and went straight for his heart. The pain came swiftly and he grabbed for his chest, unable to circumvent it. What was this feeling? Was this finally his grief giving way? He had witnessed death on many levels, but had never experienced this. Looking down, he almost expected to see blood seeping through his fingers.

When Charlie died, he had closed his heart; clamped down on his emotions; left Sara to grieve alone. He was not one to abide tears; show weakness or bare his soul. But it was happening now, here in the emergency room, the very one where his son had slipped away; through a conduit that bore his face.

In the past, it was a constant belief that to revisit his neglect; his failure to protect his son would someday destroy him, and ultimately lead to his own death. At one time, it was what he wished for … whether self-inflicted or through reckless behavior. But now things were different. His life was different. There was a purpose to his existence and he no longer wanted to leave it behind. He needed to live.

He needed to live and endure this torture, this guilt; day by day; hour by hour; minute by minute. It was what he deserved. He owed Charlie at least this much. It was what gave him motivation to get up every day and help save his planet; to protect it and give his life for it if need be.

Moments of introspection passed and incredibly through a flash of bright energy, before him no longer sat his mirror image, but now his child. Magically, here stood Charlie; hand held out over his heart attempting to heal him. This was a miracle. Here was his chance. To this time say out loud what needed saying. To say the words, I'm sorry and to say goodbye.

Rushing from the hospital, seeing Sara; feeling her embrace – witnessing her astonishment … their fleeting words of care gave him hope. All was not lost between them. They shared too much history to remain unreachable. He loved her still, but perhaps now they could be friends? Maybe …?

Walking through the gate hand in hand with this life form who looked like his Charlie, walked like his Charlie, sounded like his Charlie … who had his child's memories was more than he ever dreamed of. This was surely a gift given by the universe.

* * *

Stepping out onto sand, standing side by side; staring out over the mass graves of the 'Unity'… it was good to know some of this race had survived. Those who languished here for centuries upon centuries would have a chance to truly live again. Jack could feel the small hand in his squeeze with gratitude and so squeezed the child like hand in return. Together they watched as SG Teams gathered up the 'Unity' in protective cartons with care, and then place them in transportation vehicles – a rescue mission; a thousand years late, but finally here.

Help had come at last.

Soon this race would find refuge among the peaceful inhabitants of the Land of the Light; where they could hopefully live out their next thousand years without fear.

As the sun shifted toward evening, before them was the last of the crystalline vessels; clear, blue, cold to the touch – this life form's essence; waiting to reunite. His cold Lazarus now ended; his mission of mercy complete.

Holding on to the 'Unity's' hand, Jack did not wish to let go; did not wish to see the last of his son; but knew he must.

Clearing his throat, he began softly; knowing he could not let this entity leave his side without saying what was on his heart… to hear his boy's voice one last time. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. Charlie was my life. I miss him terribly."

That face, Charlie's wonderfully handsome face; framed with fine wispy hair, turned to him; eyes boring into his; his voice small and unwavering, "I know."

Uncertainty gave him pause, but Jack asked anyway, "Would he forgive me do you think?"

"Yes" Charlie's voice declared with certainty, "yes, he would."

A weight lifted, and without warning, small arms wrapped around his waist, and squeezed hard. Memories of many moments just like this bubbled to the surface leaving Jack awash with love. It was true. His Charlie wasn't gone … not really; he lived within his heart – his memory permanently etched there and would never leave.

Tussling soft down like hair, Jack whispered "Thank you" as the 'Unity' released his hold and walked away … disappearing among flashes of light; within blue crystal.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Lots of Jack introspection. I hope you enjoyed. And thank you to MoparGirl1 for the quote. I hope it reflected the relationship between Jack and Sara.


	8. The Passing of Breath

Year One

By: MusketeerAdventure

Chapter Eight: The Passing of Breath

Summary: Rescue secured, Daniel attempts to gain clarity in reality and meaning in dreams. These are missing scenes from the season one episode, 'Thor's Hammer'.

* * *

The Labyrinth called to him, its mouth yawning- breathing out an invitation. The hammer poised overhead… urged him to re-enter the mountain. He wanted to go in, but found his body too weary to get up from the ground.

Besides, what would he gain from the exercise? What good would it do to revisit the agony of this long tortuous day, finally ended? What good indeed to dissect a day filled with uncertainty, fear and a renewed sense of optimism … that in the end only served to crush his resolve.

Revelations revealing truths he found difficult to understand or accept … feeling resentment for having to choose. He had done the right thing. He knew that but … deep down his guilt simmered and boiled.

Unconsciously Daniel rubbed his legs vigorously. They burned from many miles of walking, climbing hills, searching the rough terrain of Cimmeria for this very mountain. Searching for Jack and Teal'c; searching for Sha're as well. Always searching for Sha're.

Turning his back to the hammer, he shifted closer to the fire in order to catch its warmth; to help ease the cramps and spasms within his calves and thighs … his back; his heart. He had removed his boots hours ago to spread his toes, and massage the radiating ache at the bottom of his feet where blisters formed, painful and bleeding.

Doctor Carter sat across from him unmoving, lost in thought. She seemed immune to their long trek; her face blank as alabaster. He could not read her and was too tired to try. Their journey together had been fraught with contention. The ease between them upended.

Beside her Kendra sat … eyes closed, her face serenely lifted to the sky; the glow of firelight dancing on her bronze skin. She seemed at peace, and he envied her. A stiff breezed bent the flames and out in the distance he could hear a faint rumble of thunder. He wondered if Thor spoke to her of redemption.

Would not Thor speak to him, he thought – but just as quickly dismissed the query. He did not want redemption. He wanted answers, he wanted vengeance, and he wanted his life back.

Out in the darkness he could just make out Teal'c standing alert and ready for anything that might disturb their respite. His back was as straight as ever; his weapon curiously resting at his feet.

Perplexed, Daniel looked down into the palms of his hands. Strangely, he could still feel the phantom weight of Teal'c's staff weapon; the surge of power, his betrayal heavy in his grasp. What had he done?

Soft snores reached his ear, and Daniel frowned. Jack, asleep outside the circle of light sent trickles of irritation up and down his spine. How was it he could rest so soundly? How was it he could send him spiraling from the heights of hope to this despondency and still sleep? Was he not bothered by the day's events? Did he not realize what he asked of him?

But this mounting anger, growing minute by minute toward Jack could not equal the physical pain gathering in his throat; his chest. Soon this distress would overtake him. A tear escaped, and he swiped it quickly away. Gripping the bits and pieces of earth beneath him Daniel wanted to let go and weep. Right here, right now … weep with abandon under the stars, in front of his team, in front of Kendra.

Sucking in his breath, he pushed his anger aside. Thankfully, they had found Jack and Teal'c; rescued them from the Labyrinth – from certain death. Ashamed, he could not find it within himself to celebrate this success. How could he celebrate their survival when at the same time he condemned his wife to long, unimaginable suffering with no end in sight?

Bowing his head Daniel pulled in another breath, this time full and deep; then slowly exhaled with hopes to release the weight of anger, guilt and defeat off his chest. Only it did not expel, but remained embedded, hardening… festering.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to stand and shout over the flames at Jack for choosing him to sacrifice Sha're's future. He wanted to rail at Teal'c for emerging as his friend when not so long ago, they existed as cautious allies. He wanted to rant at Doctor Carter for doubting what was right in front of her only because it had no name; and lash out at Kendra for giving him hope.

But most of all, he wanted to yell and berated himself for doing the right thing … for choosing Teal'c over her. Would she forgive him? Would she think his choice acceptable?

For the better part of the day, he had happily carried a sense of hope; grabbed onto a lifeline that promised a way for his family to survive this nightmare. Here on Cimmeria was the answer – the where with all to make everything right again. Something of the host survived. Kendra was the proof of that.

Hands trembling, he gripped them tightly together. Now what?

Surely a hammer must exist on other planets? Maybe they could salvage something of the technology? Maybe he hadn't completely destroyed it? Perhaps if he could get back inside the mountain there might be writings that could tell them more? What if….?

"You should rest", Kendra spoke softly breaking through his chaotic reverie.

Settling his swirling thoughts, Daniel looked back at her and laughed nervously, "I'm unable to rest. Unlike Jack who it seems can sleep through anything."

Tilting her head to the side, Kendra smiled; reached in her pouch for the ribbon devise and held his hand firmly. She sang a chanting, lilting tune that spoke of restoration and repair. Her voice … sweet, soothing and calm touched him deeply; bringing with it joyful visions of Sha're. Warmth flowed between them. Relieved, Daniel could feel his trembling cease, his aches and pains recede … his mind clear. "You are truly a great healer", he acknowledged and squeezed her hand in return; thankful he was no longer at war with his body.

"Tell me Kendra", he began with earnest. "You take counsel from Thor. Ask him will I find peace? Will I find Sha're? Can she be saved? Will my family reunite?"

Kendra lifted her hand to stay his frantic tirade. Embarrassed at his outburst he fell quiet and hid his face behind falling hair.

After several silent moments, he thought she would not answer, but then Daniel felt a crackle of electricity; and the earth tremble beneath him. Wary, he squeezed her hand tighter. The others seemed to have not noticed this shift in the air or earth. Jack slept on, Teal'c remained stoic beyond the fire and Doctor Carter threw sticks within the dwindling flames.

"If you lay down, close your eyes and open your mind, perhaps Thor will share meaning with you. Give you true vision and insight." Studying her closely Daniel could only sense sincerity and truth in her words. Eyes growing heavy, a fog descended and dulled his senses.

"Only perhaps?" he sighed disappointed and let her lead him down to lay his head on the ground.

* * *

Thor stood towering over him; hammer held over his head… hair swirling around his shoulders. Words passed his lips, but he did not understand. Thunder and lightning filled the Hall of Mjolnir; a cacophony of noise and light so loud and dazzling, that he covered his ears and closed his eyes. Then, instantaneously he was gone.

This was a dream.

He knew this with certainty as the Labyrinth tunnels spread out before him – winding, winding, and winding into infinity. Looking up, the sign of the hammer hovered and glowed white. Echoed sounds of growling howled around him and bounced off the walls. Scanning the great hall, he was overwhelmed with relief. The first one was nowhere in sight.

Just outside the entrance, beyond the hammer, the staccato noise of staff weapons and automatic gun fire reached his ear. Instinctively he winced and reached for his own weapon on his hip. But the fight raging on outside this place did not enter, so he stepped further in … ready to begin.

These endless tunnels were here for him to do …what?

This is how Thor must speak, he thought – in dreams; with imagery. Only where to start? Turning in circles he peered down each tunnel, and saw only darkness, until there in the distance was a dwelling tent swaying slightly in the breeze among the sands of Abydos.

Miraculously, standing within the flap was Sha're – smiling, gesturing for him to come. "Hurry Danyel" she called, her voice riding on the wind. Stepping out further, shielding her eyes from the sun she called again, this time more insistent. "Come in, the evening meal is ready. Father is already here."

With haste, heart skipping a beat, Daniel began to run, racing toward the tent – boots slip sliding hindered by the sand. Sha're turned away and entered their home – waiting inside to greet him. Waves of love assailed him, and he ran, ran, and ran – breathing rough and ragged; the Abydonian heat sapping his strength. Hair plastered to the sides of his face; cheeks flushed red he ran on.

Only no matter how hard he tried, how far he ran – he could not reach the tent. It eluded him time and again. The closer he got the further out of reach it drifted; the entrance flapping … she, just inside.

Stopping to catch his breath, the heat receded, the sand melted into stone and the tent vanished.

A new tunnel opened up before him, and there stood Teal'c – staff weapon in hand, a slight frown on his face, as if he'd been waiting for some time. "Follow me Daniel Jackson", he commanded. "We will find your wife together. I give you my word." Without hesitating, Daniel stood tall and nodded his assent. Looking back over his shoulder he saw no sign of his wife or their home; so trudged forward trusting in Teal'c's confidence.

Together, side by side, they traversed the Labyrinth; strides in sync – a comfortable silence between them.

Ahead movement could be heard. Teal'c placed a hand on his shoulder to halt his progress and instantly in their midst was Ammonet – haughty, austere; charcoal highlighting her glowing golden eyes. If only the hammer still worked, they could lead her there, remove her influence and bring his wife home.

By her side looming over her was the Unas – teeth bared; mocking him … his arm draped possessively across Ammonet's shoulder. His menacing intimacy was unmistakable and she did not turn it away. Fear enveloped him.

"Sha're" he whispered over Teal'c's shoulder – frozen, no time to move to plead that she recognize him; trust him and move away from the first one.

Swiftly without warning, she lifted her hand and unleashed the power of her hand devise – a ribbon of death searching him out. "I will not abandon you." Teal'c declared and raised his weapon in defense.

* * *

Daniel sat up, startled awake from his dream. Breathing in deeply he reached for his chest and could feel his heart pounding and hear blood rushing in his ears. The sun was up, the fire doused … he, the only one not standing, ready to depart.

Kneeling before him was Kendra – a curious expression on her face. "Tell me Daniel", she murmured, "what meaning has Thor shared with you?"

Daniel closed his eyes to think on it; to try and recall his race through sand … Sha're in the grips of Ammonet, dispassionate – alongside the first one; Teal'c by his side, standing between he and danger.

Staring back at her; brows furrowed, he shrugged; unease and fear lodged in the pit of his stomach. He felt sick and tasted bitter bile at the back of his throat. He swallowed it down with effort, attempting to shake the cobwebs from his brain.

"I'm not sure", he admitted. "I can't decipher it."

Kendra nodded with understanding and looked up at the swirling clouds. "In time, it will become clear.", she soothed and stood to her feet, the wind flowing strongly through her hair; the hem of her dress fluttering around her ankles.

Tugging his hat down on his head Jack bellowed from some feet away, "Come on Daniel, get it in gear – it's time to go home."

* * *

Thank you for taking a moment to read this chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Your comments and thoughts are very much appreciated!


End file.
